made in Black Order
by Sans Couleur
Summary: Serie de drabbles y posibles one-shot, a petición de una amiga. Posibles spoilers de manga. LinkxAllen, ¿Podéis creerlo?
1. Chapter 1

Que horror -la autora suda sangre- no puedo creer que haga esto, no puedo creerlo...Oh Dios, ¡oh Dios! Aunque...Mi sueño siempre fue hacer drabbles insinuados de pairings -brillitos- No creo que esto llega a mas de 10 drabbles, solo le seguiré cuando se me ocurra otra boludez para escribir. ¡Ah, si! Gracias a None-chan que me motivó para que yo hiciese esto, recordando que solo lo escribiría por fines de ocio mal educado. Ahora, lo hago por dejes de suicidio yaoicistas. S-sorry...

**Dgray-man no me pertenece. **_¡Oh, Shit! !I hate to say this!_

_

* * *

_

_Drabble Nº 1._

_Conspiración de Dangos._

-Lo repito, este no es mi trabajo-

-Solo un momento Link, mientras este despierto…-

-Cuando dejes de estar despierto, no podrás moverte, y terminarás por quedarte en esta posición- pauso, no podía perder la calma.- Muévete.

Le miro unos segundos, podría…podría tan solo, convencerlo con la mirada…Aunque todo sea en vano. -Sí, pero…está bien, está bien, me muevo- Mascullo traicionado, quien era…Y no podía ni confiar en su compañero.

_Lo peor era que no deseaba dormir con aquella almohada olorosa, le traería hambre el olor a dangos que desprendía la cobija de esta. _

_Pero para el contrario, lo peor sería no poder quitarse el olor de su acompañante, tal y como la otra vez…Ya mañana quemaría esa almohada, a excepción de que no fuese parte de su trabajo. _

* * *

Con toda intención de ser llamada un loca -Gracias, gracias- ¡LOS DANGOS CONSPIRAN, AL IGUAL QUE TIM!...Os veré en el siguiente drabble. -Huye despavorida-


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Tarde un poquito? Lo siento, lo siento…Me fui a la playa, es por eso que mis dedos están quemados (¿?) Me duele todo…Siendo esto todo menos diario de vida…Prosigo con otro drabble, y agradezco a **Gray Color **y a **yuki-souma**, gracias por su reconfortante bienvenida –sonríe-

A lo que vinimos~

_**Dgray-man no me pertenece.**_

_Drabble Nº 2._

_.Somos._

_**De igual manera, al pararnos frente a algo que nos refleje,**_

_**Vemos a alguien que pronto será grande, importante en este mundo…**_

-¿Verdad que es una monada? ¡A que si!- Tras sus espaldas, cuchicheaban nuevas buscadoras.

-Recuerda cuan fuera de nuestro alcance esta…No creo que nos preste atención- Comentó una de ellas.

-Podríamos intentarlo, quizás nos corresponda-

-Si nos llegase a corresponder, seria a mí-

-¿¡Que te crees?! ¡Me correspondería a mí!-

-Pero mirate, ¡Eres horrible! Nunca te verá-

-Oh claro, ¿nunca te has visto en un espejo?-

Y así continuó la conversación.

-Link, link…- susurró, callado para no llamar la atención…Shh…-¿Qué crees que hablen?-

-No lo sé- mascullo.- Y no es de nuestra incumbencia- Su firme voz, aclaro este sincero hecho.

-Quizás hablen de mi- carraspeo, intentando hacerse el importante- O de ti.

-Posiblemente hablen de ti, no es mi trabajo querer saberlo.- Y dale con el trabajo…

-Hmp.- Infantil, aunque decidió posponer su puchero-

-Da igual, termina de comer, tenemos trabajo.-

No dirigió palabra ante la orden de su vigilante, y notablemente eso no le daba igual o por así decirlo, fácil no sería pasarlo de largo, ¿Y si tenía admiradoras? Eso sería divertido, quizás un poco vergonzoso, pero sumamente divertido. Resopló, tras guardarse un comentario claramente innecesario, continuo su almuerzo y luego, todo lo tedioso que faltase para comenzar con su trabajo.

Por uno de los ventanales que conformaban la vista poco tenebrosa –léase el sarcasmo- que encarnaba en el aire esta misma. En él, pareció una tercera _persona_ camino a su destino.

_**¿Qué es aquello que ves si estas en un reflejo, Allen? **_

_**Algo de lo que quisieras cegarte, la marca de inhumanidad. **_

-¿Walker?- llamo a su acompañante, de quien ya no oía los pasos.

-…¿Eh? Digo, ¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Enseguida voy- y apresuro su paso, reencarnando la caminata.

_Y estaba seguro que, escuchar su llamado, podría ser algo que eliminase calvarios propios. O quizás momentáneamente, mientras su propia compañía estragos dominara. _

**_E irrelevante es ello,_**

**_Pero luego de tanto, _**

**_Encontrará lo sublime, y eso ayudará a su propio camino._**

.:_Owari_:.

Lo sé~ ¿Qué hay aquí de la pareja predeterminada? Nothing. Lo sé, lo sé, Pero creo que quedo bonito tal y como esta. Omghf, ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! De nuevo por aquí, ah uff, gracias a Apple_Rin (Hey, ¿No decías que querías amor? Aquí lo tienes XD) y a KawaiiSophie, bienvenidos sean a este momento conmemorablemente patético, típica etapa característica de mi vida por este pairing~.

**-man no es de mi pertenencia. **¡Ni siquiera me acerco a tener mi nombre en los créditos, Shit!

Advertencia: ¿Contenido qué? Un poquito de lime muuuuy suave, lo siento –gotitas-

_Drabble Nº 3._

_Entonces, ¿deseas seguir soñando? _

El silencio que incrusta con corporal llamado, incita a la obscenidad mental, fatal coherencia, debilidad mal coordinada. Atrapó fácilmente la ausencia de voz en el contrario, y con trazos continuo dibujando a costados de manos irresponsables. Quien con disfrute descuidado, vago indispuesto de revivir por la irónica y efímera felicidad de dos puntos, los movimientos inquisitivos y relativamente salvajes, atacan prendiendo la urgencia, necesitada individua en momentos _así. _

Continuo su búsqueda sarcástica de control, a puntos débiles donde conquistar mediante la tortura, y el otro, fallecía en el intento de retenerse a la inquisitiva y calculadora posición de pasivo con causa. Delirante desequilibrio que rompe barrera vital, la insuficiencia y ansia atacaba con poder decisivo de acabar con la desdicha posicional en la correspondiente cama que moriría en desorden a causa de sucesos confidenciales obviamente inconcretos.

La imposibilidad de mantener irregular la situación de carne eran escasas, los movimientos enredosos indicaban la llegada hacia la controladora cama, mientras se desprendían de preocupaciones, uno se ocupaba de otro mientras el otro de sí mismo, que intentaba mantener su postura local e indicada. _Aunque ello costase la ruina de la perfección en momento. _

La simplicidad indicada del asunto les llevaría a corromperse con hechos y consecuencias aseguradas, pero en lo putrefacto de su mente, solo podía yacer el contrario.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**_**-**_**O**

La ironía visual conquistó los escrúpulos del mismo y en sí, la aunque quiera no surrealista ventana, le hacía ser víctima de la mañanera ventisca que le provocaban corruptos temblores. La delineación de las sábanas en si le provocó estragos mentales, así como la transpiración gastosa de su cuerpo de tanto agite. Y se encontró solitario, al igual que no comprendió esto último.

-¿Link?- ¿Dónde estaba? ¿O estaría? _¿Y por qué no estaba a su lado?_- ¿Eh?- Reaccionó ante lo último, una posible evidencia involuntaria- Entonces…-Fue acomodándose para levantarse de la cama- Fue un sueño…

El agite desapareció ante la idea de que todo ello hubiese sido real, y eso era más que sumamente imposible.

-…Creo que dormiré un poquito más, después de todo, es temprano-

El sol posado declaraba la hora del mediodía, esto lo dio por invisible, improvisando, cerró la ventana y se recostó en la cama nuevamente, acurrucándose en esta.

**O-O-O-O-O-O**_**-**_**O**

Y por fuera de la habitación del adolescente albino, Link abrochaba sus pantalones, acomodaba su chaleco y disponía de irse, cosa que le fue impedida luego de un razonamiento de 5 segundos. Recordó, y cerró tras sí, lentamente la puerta del ámbito.

_.__:Owari:__._

_Creo_ que _debería_ cambiarle el rango a esto, si, ya voy, ya voy.


	4. Chapter 4

¡SANTO SHIT DE LA CHINGAD-Le tapan la boca-! ¡Qué rápido estoy actualizando! (¡PECADO!)

Bien, retomando el control psicológico y social, me paseo por aquí para dejarles otro one-shot, pero primero y principal:

**Apple_Rin: **Cálmate, ¡Cálmate! ¡Y eso que no quise currármela! –Pose revolucionaria, nah, solo intenta presumir como _cosa_ (ella)- Allen fue el uke, aclaro.

**Gray Color: **Chócamelas –levantando una mano- yo tampoco lo he entendido –le guiña un ojo-

**Dgray-man no me pertenece**_…Madarao…_

_Drabble Nº4_

_Se llama, estar jodido._

El fino trazo de su plumón, escribía con pulcra caligrafía las observaciones y secundarios menos importantes que conllevaban en su trabajo, concentrado en el papel que llenaba, pudo observar el erróneo proceso que protagonizó su siguiente delirio. ¡No otra vez!

Su venita palpitante martillaba su cien, rió, mosqueado -...Si no dejas de hacer ese sonido pronto, prometo no dejarte comer año y medio.- masculló molesto, tras el insistente picoteo contra la mesa de Allen y su jodido plumón.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero Link, tengo hambre! ¿¡No podemos terminar esto luego del almuerzo?!- chilló frustrado, el enano a su derecha que le fregaba-

El inspector pensó y, abasteció sus pulmones de suficiente aire para despejarse, al igual que daba un generoso golpe en la mano de Allen, donde se encontraba el plumón- Quítale el tono interrogativo, y te respondes tu mismo.- y correspondió al gesto de enojo de Allen.

-Solo tardaré unos minutos…¡Luego podre hacer lo que quieras!- suplicó decidido a convencerlo, rogando con manos juntas.

_Lo que quieras_

_Lo que quieras…_

_¿¡Lo que quieras?!_

-¡Déjame comer!-

Desde luego, comenzaba a comprender como era sentirse jodido. Se preguntaba cuan afectada estaba su mente en ese momento, y, la gravedad que esta tenía en _un lugar._

.:_Owari_:.

Esto solo funciona para mentes malpensadas como la mía.


	5. Chapter 5

En un día que no recuerdo, a las 6:12 de la madrugada, mis ojos parpadearon con ademán de despertarse. Supe entonces, al ver mi reloj de pared, que la escritura no tenía ni hora ni lugar.

No me llamo Hoshino Katsura. Punto y final de la discusión. -Mueca colérica por no tener a Madarao-

_Drabble Nº5_

_Diciembre, Inglaterra._

Recordaba a su Inglaterra. En todo momento, cuando ella surcaba en su mente.

En la visita del invierno, el crujir de la madera siendo echada en el cálido fuego de una chimenea. La risa de los niños correteando, las palmas calentándose con el frotar entre ellas, he inclusive, el sonido de sus torpes pasos en el suelo blanquecino.

Recordaba eso, lo que le había dejado _Mana_. Sobre todo su mano reconfortante, ayudándole a levantarse luego de caer de sopetón en la nieve.

Si, aún sentía ese afecto por Inglaterra. Recordando palpablemente lo último, y así, sus pies se enredaban y su rostro muriendo en frío.

Intentando subir su mano, deseo que _Mana_ la sujetara.

_No funcionó._

Y lo sabía perfectamente, porque así era como ahora debía recordar Inglaterra. Pero no opto con que una mano intrusa tomara la suya extendida.

¿_Mana_? No, Link. No supo el porqué de su sonrisa.

-Gracias. - Comentó en un susurro.

-No hay porque. - Le respondió con simplicidad.

Estando de nuevo levantado, volteo el rostro repentinamente. Miro las huellas que dejaban sus botas en la nieve. Ese había sido un suspiro.

_Mana_ caminaba consigo, aunque él no dejaba huellas. Es por eso que Link si dejaba las suyas.

Notó un sonido no acorde a la situación y al dirigir el rostro ubicándolo, no aguanto una carcajada. El pelirrubio también había caído en la nieve. Llego tarde para ayudarle, Link ya se había incorporado y le miraba inquisitivo.

-No le veo la gracia, Walker. - Mascullaba, mientras hacia un gesto de desagrado.

- L-lo siento Link - Decía entre risas- Pero te ves muy gracioso.

-Mira quién habla- Rodo los ojos- Apresurémonos, nos esperan.

-Está bien- Sonrió con calidez- La próxima hacemos una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-No creo, Walker- Link soltó una carcajada irónica- Sabes que te ganaría.

-¿Ah sí? Tonto dos puntos, yo soy el rey de ese juego. -

-No, no, desteñido, ya verás-

Pudo ver como sus pasos eran perdidos al comienzo del parque, y estos eran encontrados y seguidos por los de Link. No pudo evitar soltar una risa, sabiendo que también Mana, al igual que Link, podía encontrarlos.

_**.:Owari:.**_

Ya, ya, mi paraguas no resiste tantas piedras.


End file.
